kiseijuufandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 3
Contact (接触, Sesshoku) is the 3rd chapter of the Kiseijuu manga series, written and illustrated by Hitoshi Iwaaki. Overview As the murders continue and get worse around the world, Shinichi asks Migi to help him fight for humanity. Another parasite encounters Shinichi, and wants Migi to join his body. Migi, who is unsure if relocation is possible, kills the parasite to keep his host alive. Summary Three men are seen surrounding a lone woman, who flees from them towards another man in a suit. The lone man easily defeats all three of the group and begins to escort the woman away, and is attacked from behind by the same men now holding metal pipes. Unaffected, the man states that four will make his stomach explode. His head then splits into a long spiral and he mockingly asks what he is, before slicing all three men. He comments on accidentally cutting one of their bodies twice. Horrified, the woman begins to scream and is cut up as well, which makes the lone parasite decide to change his face. The manga narration comments on the location and increasing prevalence of the mincemeat murders. Migi states they must be caused by parasites like itself, having determined this when it saw the parasite dog, and Shinichi wonders if he should tell someone this information. Migi asks why he can't ignore the deaths and states that it is perfectly normal for its species to feed, just like any other animal. Shinichi argues that human life is precious and calls Migi an insect for not comprehending this. In turn, Migi threatens to deafen, blind and mute Shinichi if he does anything that will harm it. When Shinichi calls it a demon, it replies that humans resemble demons more for eating all kinds of species versus parasites who eat only one or two. Shinichi's mother calls out to him as he leaves the house. Outside, a man attempts to interview Shinichi on his thoughts for the future and what happiness is, to which Shinichi only replies "mincemeat" and leaves. Another man is seen reading a newspaper and contemplating human hypocrisy towards parasite predation versus the slaughter and eating of livestock. He then notices Migi's signal and begins to approach Shinichi. Migi tells Shinichi to leave, expecting another fight if they meet, but the parasite follows them onto a train and Shinichi eventually disembarks to head to an abandoned area. Shinichi wants to kill the parasite for the cause of mankind, but Migi is reluctant because it'll be a harder fight. The parasite then catches up to them and realizes why they fled, commenting that Shinichi's human brain makes the duo dangerous. He then attempts to convince Migi to leave Shinichi and take the space of his hand instead, cutting his own arm off to make room and terrifying Shinichi in the process. Annoyed at Migi's hesitation, the parasite attempts to kill Shinichi to force the decision and Migi cuts up his body and decapitates him in retaliation. He reaches a tentacle weakly towards his destroyed host body as he dies. Shinichi thanks Migi for saving him, and Migi replies that it was only protecting itself, then goes to sleep. Satomi Murano calls Shinichi and they go out together, first eating at a diner where she comments on the murders and on Shinichi's more gloomy mood. They then visit a playground and witness three boys throwing rocks at a kitten buried up to its head in a sandbox. Disgusted, Shinichi unburies the cat and lets it go, lecturing the kids on their cruelty. As he leaves they pick up more rocks to throw at him, but Satomi warns him and he catches the rocks with only his right hand. He looks down at the handful of rocks, then glares at the kids, frightening them. Shinichi and Satomi then leave and hold hands. As Satomi holds his right hand, she seems to notice something about it and stares down at it before Shinichi hurriedly switches sides to swap hands. The chapter ends with Satomi's question about Shinichi being Shinichi from last chapter repeated in the margin. Characters Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Manga Category:Volume 1